Tyrael Steelfang
'Tyrael Steelfang '''is the divine son of the demigods Siris Steelfang and Lucina Steelfang. He is the brother of Sariel and Azrael Steelfang, wielding an unlimited amount of power which he can use to change the world. Biography Tyrael, like his sister Sariel and brother Azrael, was born in the void, to Lucina and Siris. They were educated by their parents and via their cosmic consciousness. Tyrael learnt swordplay directly from his father, who was one of the best Swordsmen across Oblivion, Aetherius and Mundus. He became extremely skilled with weaponry earlier than his siblings, mainly because he had an affinity for using weaponry. Tyrael's control over his powers is uncanny, though, having mastery over them. Personality and Appearance Tyrael Steelfang is shown to be rather friendly to his family members and sometimes brash, but otherwise calm and composed. He is generally objective in his dealings. Appearance wise, Tyrael retains the flawless skin of both his parents, a pair of blue eyes with slit pupils, snow white hair that is nearly shiny and he lacks any facial hair. He has six white wings. Powers and Abilities Tyrael is fully omnipotent, with a specific focus on forces and physical phenomena. He can create, manipulate or destroy anything. He possesses an unlimited imagination and knowledge. His energy colour is light blue, with light blue mists coming from them. Tyrael, like his parents and siblings, can perceive time as a non linear entity. He can see in more than three dimensions if he chooses to do so, allowing him to comprehend abstract concepts flawlessly. Tyrael's mind can operate much faster than any mortal or god. Tyrael has every physical ability that any Steelfang Vampire would have and has flawless combat capability, being able to slaughter anything or anyone with his bare hands. By speaking the phrase ''"let the forces of this world enter my influence", Tyrael unlocks a greater power which he can use, related to his sphere. This causes his wings to break up into an infinite number of infinitely long filaments of force, which he can control. These filaments can destroy anything they touch, and Tyrael can use them to completely return a universe to a pre formation state. Tyrael's eyes allow him to destroy the very concept of a force and energy just by looking at it. Because of such, Tyrael can destroy a universe just by activating his ocular power, by simply removing the concept of physics entirely, causing everything else to fail completely. He can also just cause massive explosions with a glance. Tyrael can enter a "true form", like all other Steelfang Vampires of the main line. He gains a hood which obscures his face from view, appearing to have a black void for his face. His wings also increase in size and he gains three more pairs of wings, floating around him. When in true form, Tyrael is so powerful that the universe he is in begins to unravel and tear apart. Equipment Tyrael wields a silver and golden longsword known as the "Aether Kinetisword". The main ability of the sword is to create black holes from which no matter can escape, or even singularity crescents that consume everything they touch, allowing Tyrael to destroy large amounts of foes by committing them into non existence. Tyrael wears a full set of golden and silver armor he can create and dissipate at will. As with his siblings, his armor is more for ornamental purposes, as his body is indestructible. Trivia * Tyrael is named for the angel of justice from Diablo. Tyrael shares almost nothing in common with his namesake save the fact his armor is golden. * Tyrael has the greatest physical strength of his three siblings, given his dominion. * Tyrael represents the four fundamental forces that make up any universe - Electromagnetism, Gravity, the Strong Nuclear Force and the Weak Nuclear Force. * Tyrael Steelfang stands as the tallest member of his family. Alternative Art Tyrael Steelfang Divine Accelerator.jpg|Another view of Tyrael Steelfang Tyrael Steelfang Future.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang dressed in the clothes of the future, channeling energy through his hand. Tyrael Steelfang Close Up.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang's close up photograph. Tyrael Steelfang Lord Of Forces.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang, older picture Tyrael Steelfang Alternate Art.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang drawn with an experimental art style... Tyrael Steelfang Seraph of the Forces.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang with his six wings all unfurled from his back, in their true form. Tyrael Steelfang kid.jpg|Ty when he was a kid Tyrael Steelfang Modern Portrait.jpg|Modern Tyrael, with a slightly more updated look Tyrael Steelfang Redone.jpg|Newer, anime Tyrael Steelfang Ty Steelfang Pen close up.jpg|Redrawn Ty with a pen, to make the lines cleaner Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Freelancer Category:Nobility Category:Gods